


Being Brave is Hard

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Advice from the 'adults', F/F, F/M, Young Love, these two are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Steven knows he's in love with Connie. He's known for a long time. Sometimes being brave is just hard.





	Being Brave is Hard

Garnet tells him to believe in himself. It’s easy to do that when they’re fighting monsters in the woods or retrieving lost gem relics. He has the gems watching his back and vice versa. It’s a lot harder to do when he wants nothing more than to ask his best friend if she maybe likes him more than in a friendly way. He’s all alone in this one.

 

Amethyst tells him to be brave. She says he just has to go for it. Steven would have thought it was good advice if she hadn’t added on how he should take her monster hunting or to the moon. Something tells him that Connie would enjoy both of those things. Steven knows this, but he wanted it to be an actual date. No crazy space stuff. Just him and Connie and maybe some ice cream at the beach.

 

His dad tells him to follow his heart. He tells him that was how he won over his mom. Steven thinks his dad is probably going to be the one to give the best advice when it comes to things like love. Well, maybe not. Garnet gives great advice. She _is_ a relationship.

 

Pearl tells him he’s too young to date and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, she might be the smartest of all of them. He’s sixeen now, which is definitely not too young to date, but Steven knows that he isn’t like other sixteen year olds. Connie obviously knows this as well, but never shows any problems with this. Maybe Pearl is right, but… maybe she’s wrong.

 

Peridot and Lapis tell him that they thought they already were dating. He blushed bright red the next time he saw Connie after talking to the two gems.

 

He tells himself that he loves Connie Maheswaran and probably won’t ever stop falling for her. He finds a new reason to fall in love with her everyday. The way her nose scrunches when she reads. How she’s obviously smarter than him, but she’ll never make him feel inferior in any way. How much she _cares_. He loves everything about her.

 

He briefly wonders if this is how his dad felt with his mom.

 

* * *

  


“I don’t think I’ll ever be used to Lars being pink.” Connie stretches her arms over her head, a tired sigh coming from her lips.

Steven glances at her, the tv forgotten,”It’s been a while. It just seems sort of normal now,” he thinks for a moment,” well it’s not normal, but it’s normal for us.”

Connie seems to contemplate his words before nodding,” You’re right. We live wierd lives.”

The girl leans back on the bed, letting out a tired yawn,” I should get home soon. Mom will be worried.”

Steven nods,” Want a walking buddy?”

She gives a bright smile,” Yes, please.”

 

* * *

 

Steven sometimes imagines himself telling Connie about his feelings. Sometimes he gets rejected and other times his feelings are reciprocated. The thing is, even in the situations that he’s rejected he can’t ever imagine Connie telling him his feelings are disgusting or that she doesn’t want to be his friend. He knows she would never do such a thing. Especially to someone she cares about. And he knows she cares about him. He can feel it when they fuse into Stevonnie. He can feel her trust for him.

 

He wishes that he could imagine Connie telling him those bad things sometimes. At least then he would have a reason for being afraid of telling her. As it is, he has no excuse except that he’s a coward. A coward afraid of being rejected.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think think Peridot and Lapis will ever admit their feelings for each other?” Her words catch him off guard. He was busy staring at her eyes (they always sparkle in the setting sun) when she spoke.

“I-uh- I hope so,” He stutters out unsurely. It was sort of an unspoken rule that no one talks about Lapis and Peridot’s obvious feelings. Talking about this with Connie of all people made him slightly nervous,” I don’t think Lapis will ever do it first though. I think Peri will have to be the one to do it.”

Connie stares at him for a moment, taking in his words. Or maybe she’s taking in him? He’s usually very good at reading his best friend, but she seems guarded right now. It makes him fidget under her watchful eye.

“So Peridot will have to make the first move?” She asks. There’s something in her words that he knows he’s missing, but can’t quite figure out.

Steven nods,” Yeah. I mean, everyone knows Lapis feels the same. I just don’t think she’s brave enough to be the one to do it.”

“Doesn’t Lapis know Peridot feels the same way though?” She questions.

“No, I don’t think so.” Steven’s voice wavers slightly.

He isn’t sure why, but he’s starting to get the feeling that they aren’t talking about Peridot and Lapis anymore.

 

* * *

 

Steven can remember the first time he acknowledged he was in love with his best friend. They were in the hospital with Connie’s mother and the gem shards…. He remembers yelling, but didn’t remember the exact words he had said until a bit later.

 

_“Keep your hands off my Connie!”_

 

It was in the hospital parking lot that the words came back to him. It was the first time he acknowledged his feeling. That he might feel something more for Connie.

 

* * *

  


“This is my stop,” she stops on the sidewalk, far away from the front door to her home.

Steven reaches forward to give her hug and the girl quickly moves in to return it. He holds her for a moment, breathing in the cold, night air. He can’t help but feel that this would be the perfect moment to tell her. There’s nothing crazy going on for the first time in a long, long time and Steven doesn’t want to let the moment go.

“Connie,” he pulls away from her,” I need to-”

But his words are cut off. It takes him a minute to realize why his words aren’t coming out of his mouth.

Connie kissed him. Is kissing him. Except, now she’s pulling away.

“Um-I,” Steven stutters out.

Connie looks down in embarrassment, a sad smile taking over her lips,”Sorry, I just- I thought we were on the same page, Steven. If you don’t like me like that then I-”

She doesn’t get to finish because Steven is quick to slam his mouth back onto hers.

It’s not a good kiss. It’s messy and both of their teeth knock into each other, but Steven doesn’t care. Because even though it’s awkward, Steven likes awkward.

“Steven Universe!” A loud yell makes the two teens jump away from one another. Steven looks away from the girl of his dreams to the woman of his nightmares,”Thank you for walking my daughter home, but please don’t ever kiss her in our front yard again.”

He gulps loudly,” Yes ma’am.”

Connie turns to him, a look of pure fear on her face,” I uh- I gotta go,” Her face turns hopeful,” I’ll come by tomorrow?”

Steven nods emphatically,” Yeah, that would be awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Connie nods, taking a step back. She suddenly stops in her spot and rushes forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek,”See ya, Universe.”

With that, Connie and her mother are gone, leaving Steven alone.

“Best day ever,” he whispers to himself.  


* * *

 

 

Steven thought that maybe Amethyst was right. Being brave is the only way to get the things you want in life. It’s a good thing Connie is brave.

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations, Steven” Garnet is the one to Greet Steven as he makes his way up the stairs to his room.

He glances at the fusion, a dopey grin on his face,” Hey. I guess you knew this would happen?”

Garnet offers a small smile to the boy,” There hasn’t been a future so far that I’ve seen were you and Connie don’t end up together. I didn’t know when exactly it would be, but I suspected it might happened tonight.”

Steven gives the gem a strange look at that,” Hey, Garnet? Do you think Peridot and Lapis will ever get together?”

Garnet is silent, merely offering a small hum. Steven figures that’s all he’s going to get out of her on that subject. She’s always secretive when it comes to romance.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I told the others,” She informs him,” Amethyst wanted to throw a party and Pearl wants to have a…. talk with you.”

“A talk?” he asks suspiciously.

Garnet makes an odd noise that Steven thinks might be a muffled laugh.

“Yes, Steven. A very _special_ talk.” Definetly a laugh that time.

Garnet ruffles his hair and makes her way inside,” Come on in when you’re ready.”

Steven smiles at that. He didn’t mind Garnet telling the others. He’s actually relieved she told them. It was nice of her to give him a warning about Amethyst and Pearl, too.

Speaking of Pearl… this talk wasn’t… _that_ talk, was it?

Oh… oh no.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in 1st person so this was different for me. I'm not sure if it turned out well though, so let me know how it is. I'd really appreaciate any feedback.
> 
> Also, Steven and Connie are actually the cutest things ever, but I made them a bit older and more mature in this. Not sure how it turned out, but wrote this pretty quickly so I like how it turned out for the short amount of time i spent on it.


End file.
